Death is only the beginning
by Emily Hinkle
Summary: Its a new year and percy has made some new friends, this is after the battle with typhon but before the new series of books
1. Chapter 1

I know I haven't been able to stay at a school for more than a year,

I understand my grades are bellow average, but summer school and suspension , why is it all ways me!

It all started last friday ...

Me and my new friend Byron were down at my new school's canteen, My mum had made me a blue ham and cheese sandwhich (don't ask me how) while Byron sat there with a blank expression on his face, looking as depressed as ever.

"come on mate you got to eat something"i said

"Im not hungry" said byron with a grunt

"oh gods you know you would never have a chance with Natalie she's a year above us"i said

"But she i so beautiful" said byron his eyes were turning a glassy blue reflecting his mood.

"she's your friend and she'll stay like that until the time comes trust me i know "

"when you were just friends with Annabeth it took you 4 years to get her to fall for you i know i know" said Byron finishing his sentence.

"well then get a grip on yourself and eat something before i have to make you"

I then split his sandwich in half then pulled out a lighter saying "For Posiedon" under my breath and lighting the half of the sandwich under the table. Then i dropped the burning half into my little portable alter that Annabeth gave me, and put it on the ground. A beautifull smell of wine and olives filled the air.

"Did you do the English homework?" I asked trying to change the subject

"UGH yes and no you can't copy off me it took forever" said Byron

"BUT thats so unfair i didn't know we had homework" i said "But its fair to copy off someone who pays attention"

a awkward silence then came so i looked behind me at a kid being tolled of by a teacher obviously caught shop lifting again. I then turned back and asked Byron one last time

"please can i see your english homework" i said

"no excuses, i'm not in the mood just go make yourself useful and buy me a bagel" said byron

Aroooooooooo!

"What in hades was that"yelled Byron

There was a fritening scream from the same direction as the howl which was quickly drowned out by the fire alarm.

I looked at him with a smile "We'v got company"

"is it time?" Said Byron

"Yes genious get up" I said quickley finishing the other half of my sandwich and

shoved my hand in my pocket ready to pull out my pen, I uncapped it and it turned into a 40 cm long greek sword "riptide". Quickly I ran towards the scream pushing through the crowds of people running the other way " that guy's got a knife!" yelled one of the girls running past me. "He's going to kill someone!" said another. Oh know thats me gone i thought.

A enormous figure of a dog emerged as I turned the corner facing his back to me with a stunned Natalie standing feet away from it in a daze.

I sighed "Mrs O'leary, What are you doing here?"

"Mrs O'leary?" said Natalie

The Hell hound turned around growling to face him

"Hellow beasty what you doing back from hell" it was one of my old friend's who tried to feed me to the souls in his 1st year at camp not Mrs O'leary.

I quickley took one step backwards ready to attack " Byron get Nat out of here"

Byron looked at me and nodded, then ran draged the confused Natalie behind him towards the library.

I then ran

I dodged the 1st swipe and rolled landing on my knees I then jumped and spun cutting of the tip of the beasts ear. But I got head butted by the hell hound and sent hurtling to the other side of the wall. The beast then pounded towards me making the floor shake.

"percy what are you doing on the floor, we'v got to get out!"said Natalie running back her fiery hair bouncing up and down with Byron hot on her heel's.

I gasped and the hell hound turned towards them liking its lips

Byron grabbed the nearest thing to him a trash can and took the lid and threw it at the hound like a frisbee. That gave me the distraction I needed, I quickly pounced onto the dog holding on as the dog bucked trying to throw me off,

I lost my grip of riptide which slipped and clattering against the floor. Byron quickly ran picking up my sword and using it like a javelin which hit the dog in the lower back. The hound yelped and rolled sending me sliding across the floor.

Byron hurtled towards the dog taking off his hat and tapping it so that it moulded into a enormous shield he tapped it again and it turned into a long slender silver sword called "apocalypse" and brought his sword down cutting the back spewing gold icor onto the floor. I sprung to my feet and ran strate at the dog pulling out my sword covered in Icor and bringing it down byron doing the same. The dog then stiffened and turned to dust.

Natalie just stood there stunned staring at the place where the hell hound had been

"i,i don't understand 1st you were wrestling a small puppy then as soon as you put that sword into that puppy thing it became that monster, what happened!"

"percy shut your mouth we'll tell her when we get to camp" screamed Byron

"It is a dog from the Underworld, byron its to late she can see through the mist " I said

"wate a secound, Underworld, we learned about that in history class about the greek myths and legends." "What do you mean it was a dog of the underworld, the underworld is a myth." said Natalie swishing her bright blonde hair to one side revealing a birth mark the shape of a harp.

"we'll tell you later, 1st you'v got to get your stuff from your dorm and we'll get you safely back to camp" I said

"CAMP! is that some kind of code word for a mental institute i want answers and i want them now!" screamed Natalie.

"1st get your stuff and byron go with her i'll organize our ride" Percy then whistled 3 seperate whistles then ran off in the other direction "MEET YOU ON THE ROOF!" I yelled and he sprinted off in the other direction.

(3rd person view)

Byron and Natalie ran through the halls of there ancient school and up to the girls dorm where Natalie had lived all her life as her Mother had been killed in a car accident. "WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU " she yelled as they reached her dorm room "Screams sounded from the other dorms as Byron ran (Boys aren't allowed in the girls dorm) but he didn't care.

Byron smashed open the door and charged into her room "we have to get you out of here before they come after you" said byron tipping all of Natalie's drawers into her pink duffel bag that he found under her bunk bed.

"How will they find me?" said Natalie

"your sent" said Byron and as if on cue a screach sounded a few k's away. " NO! NO no no no"

"WHAT WAS THAT!" yelled Natalie

"THE FURIES..." "HURRY UP, WE HAVE TO GO ,NOW"

The sound had frightened Natalie into working even faster and even though she had know idea who or what "The Furies" were, she wanted to get away from that thing as soon as possible. Byron wanted to do the same.

After Byron untangled the Bra wrapped around his arm blushing. He quickly zipped up the one duffel bag and through it to Natalie. He then pushed Natalie gently through the door and took off.

I stood on the roof with byron and his own duffel bag that they had prepared and hidden as they new this day would come. I looked up and saw 3 dark figure's coming closer "is that Mrs Dodds?" i raised my sword ready for what was coming. My 1st encounter with Mrs Dodds a fury was the 1st time I had ever seen a monster and she was the worst, she was one of the 3 guardians of Lord hades. But that was only one fury then, now it was the three of them the complete package.

As they drew nearer I started to tense squinting to see through the glare of the sun. Readying for what was coming.

"HEY PERCY!" Neighed Blackjack thank the gods it was only black jack and the 2 other pegasi Delphi and Bianca (named after Bianca di Angelo).They landed with ease onto the roof of the building making no noise at all."hey bud its great to see you, but now's not the time to talk we have to get to Camp"I said giving black jack a soft pat and hoisting my duffel bag onto black jack's back.

Byron then bursted through the stair well " THERE COMING!" he then hoisted Natalie onto the nearest horse and proceeded to jump onto the other pegasus.

"are those Unicorns?" said Natalie

"not the time Natalie" Yelled Byron

I then through Byron's duffel bag straight at his head which he caught then leapt onto black jack.

"OWW" yelped Black jack and with a quick run they were off...


	2. Chapter 2

I was finally off to camp, the only place that I felt was home...

with the breeze blowing head on with a sent of a strong ocean current and strawberries.

I knew in a matter of minuets I would be seeing long island sound on the horizon

"Are we there yet?" wined Byron "i'm getting hungry"

" nearly" I said with a yawn. I closed my eye's and pictured my room at camp with salty mist, and the softest bed ever. "ahhhh" I said out loud there's no place like home.

Natalie's eyes were drooping as she fought the urge to fall asleep.

"Natalie wake up camp's right over there" Byron said pointing to a cluster of pine trees that opened up onto fields of strawberries, a fighting arena, rock climbing walls, archery, a pavilion, cabins and much more.

Natalie squinted and looked at where Byron was pointing "I don't see anything but pine trees"

"ahh but that's only the trick of the mist, its a magical thing that tricks people into seeing things not as they truly are" said Byron

"well said bro" I said and tossed him a apple from my duffle bag which he caught inches from his face.

I then remembered that I hadn't tolled my mom that we had left for camp so I made a mental not to remind myself to send her a Iris message when I reach camp.

We were only a few k's away and the sun was about to go down when suddenly a screech sounded behind us, the furies had caught our sent.

Blackjack yelped in fear as I bit my lip. Black jack screamed "hold on" which I translated "Quick grab on to there necks, were going to make a run for it"

"NOW" I yelled and the pegasi dived hurtling straight for camp. We dived like a hawk threw the damp clouds, squinting to get a glimpse of where we were heading a volley of arrows flew past us aimed straight at the fury's. Apollo's chariot came hurtling by with 2 people form the apollo cabin yelling at us to get a move on. We were gaining ground fast but the furies were faster. Soon enough more pegasi came flying past with hero's on there back's, fighting off the 3 beasts.

"Byron we have to jump into the sea" I said

"ARE YOU CRAZY WE'LL NEVER MAKE IT ALIVE" Byron yelled

"trust me just tie your duffle bag down then when I say jump we jump" I said

We fiddled around with the duffle bag for only a few seconds then I screamed jump and the three of us pounced falling into the sea.

We all came together and huddled in a circle I closed my eyes and prayed to my father to let us land without killing ourselves which was a piece of cake except Natalie was screaming her head off. I opened my eyes as we were meters away from the ocean I then took a deep breath and we smacked the water head first.

I opened my eyes and swam to up kicking to save my energy. I broke the surface and looked around for Byron and Natalie. I dove under the water again and searched for them and found Byron floating as Natalie was trying and failing to bring him up to the surface.

I swam down and created a bubble of air so they could breath. Byron lay at the bottom of the bubble coughing up water. As Natalie sat next to him trying to get her breath back. A pod of Hippocampus swam up to them with the largest one ahead of the others, it was rainbow Tyson's my half brother's Hippocampi.

I asked them if we could hitch a ride with them to get to camp and after some squabbling a arguing, they agreed and soon enough we swam up to the top of the ocean. I mounted the fish pony closest to me who giggled. I looked up to see the war zone that I had just left gladly.

We then raced towards camp, and soon enough we were only a few meters away.

"this is as far as we go" said Rainbow so I thanked him and we all jumped back into the water to swim to camp. I willed the currents to push us forward as we had very little energy left. Soon enough we washed up on the beach tired, cold, wet and hungry.

I was the 1st to stand up my knees knocking and my face pail as the other 2 followed me we made it up to the sand dunes where we all collapsed with exhaustion. I opened my eyes after what felt like second's and found myself lying in the infirmary on a hot summers morning.

"About time you woke up" said Annabeth her stormy grey eyes looking straight into my eyes. "Byron and the other girl are still out like a light."

"What time is it?" I said with a stiff yawn

"Oh its only 8, you only missed last nights dinner"

"few" is said with a sigh of relief wondering if I could make it to breakfast. "where's Grover?"

"He's teaching Tyson how to catch cleaning harpies "

"WHATT! he'll get chewed up and spat back out and grated and grinned and..." I said jumping to my feet

"give it a rest Percy I was joking, he's down at the pavilion eating as usual"

"oh lets go then" I said slightly embarrassed

"without a shower?" said Annabeth with a disgusted look on her face

"I only ate half a sandwich lunch time yesterday I'm starving" I said

"fine lets go but first I want to show you something"


End file.
